This natural history study of HIV infection in women is part of a multi-site national study funded by NIH. The goals of the study include creating a national data base on HIV infection in women as well as providing a means for local investigators to address specific research questions of interest, for example, evaluating oral manifestation of HIV in women and issues of access to care.